Sore Yuke! Otome no Sensha-dou! (Song)
Sore Yuke! Otome no Sensha-dou! ("Go Forth! Maidens of Sensha-dō!" Or "March Foward! Maidens of Sensha-dō") is one of the songs in Girls und Panzer. This is Main song for Ankou Team. Performed by Anglerfish Team: *'Nishizumi Miho' (Fuchigami Mai) *'Takebe Saori' (Kayano Ai) *'Isuzu Hana' (Ozaki Mami) *'Akiyama Yukari' (Nakagami Ikumi) *'Reizei Mako' (Iguchi Yuka) Lyrics by Mizushima Tsutomu Compositon by Masumi Ito |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- Takebe Saori 『一番、通信手、武部沙織!』 無限軌道でボカージュ越えて　まだ見ぬあの人　会いにいこ わたしの高ぶり徹甲弾　あなたのハートをつきくだく 装甲が薄くたって　主砲がしょぼくたって　それはそれ 愛の電撃戦　白無垢の戦士 これがわたしの戦車みち! ---- Isuzu Hana 『二番、砲手、五十鈴華!』 シュトリヒ数えて凛として　戦車のこころは　かきつばた 一期一会の鉄獅子で　溶かして見せましょ冬将軍 起動輪はひまわり　誘導輪はたんぽぽ　雪月花 あぶらの器に　一輪の花 これがわたしの戦車みち! ---- Akiyama Yukari 『三番、装填手、秋山優花里!』 75ミリの短砲身で　撃破しましょう　重戦車 くるおしいほどシュルツェンで　恥じらいながら超信地 セヴァストポリ　ヴィスワ川　フレンチアフリカ　アルデンヌ　どこまでも パンツァーは人生　人生はパンツァー これがわたしの戦車みち! ---- Reizei Mako 『四番、操縦手、冷泉麻子』 月夜の晩にぽんぽこぽんぽん　月下美人の迎え酒 タンクデサント無理するな　早寝早起き無理するな 三文損して白昼夢　こぼれ落ちそう単位数　夜鷹そば クルッペの彼方に　卒業証書 これがわたしの戦車みち ---- Nishizumi Miho 『五番、車長、西住みほ!』 キューポラから顔出して　ガタガタ不整地にっこにこ カリウス　ビットマン　無理だけど　頼りなくない　そこはかと ジャーマングレーに希望をこめて　うれしいことだけ分かち合お　ごはん会 大切な人たち　守りたい友だち これがわたしの戦車みち! ---- Ankou Team おしりに響くV12　慣れればこれで　心地良い 好みの履帯に履き替えて　目指すは彼方のフラッグ車 清く優しく勇ましく　やまとなでしこ少女さび　ほどほどに みんな元気に　進めパンツァーフォー これがわたしたちの戦車みち! これがわたしたちの戦車道!~~ (Cheers!) |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- Saori Takebe "Ichiban, tsuushinshu, Takebe Saori!" Mugeno kidou de bokaaju koete Mada minu ano hito Ai ni yuko Watashi no takaburi tekkoudan Anata no haato o tsuki kudaku Soukou ga usuku tatte Shuhou ga shoboku tatte Sore wa sore! Ai no dengekisen Shiromuku no senshi Kore ga watashi no senshamichi! ---- Hana Isuzu "Niban, houshu, Isuzu Hana!" Shutorihi kazoete rintoshite Sensha no kokoro wa Kakitsubata Ichigo-ichie no tetsu shishi de Tokashite misemasho fuyushougun Kidourin wa himawari Yuudourin wa tanpopo Setsugetsuka! Abura no utsuwa ni Ichirin no hana Kore ga watashi no senshamichi! ---- Yukari Akiyama "Sanban, soutenshu, Akiyama Yukari!" Nanajuugo miri no tan houshin de gekiha shimashou juusensha Kuruoshii hodo shurutsen de Hajirainagara chou shinchi Sevasutopori Visuwa gawa Furenchi Afurika Arudennu Doko made mo! Pantsaa wa jinsei Jinsei wa pantsaa Kore ga watashi no senshamichi! ---- Mako Reizei "Yonban, soujuushu, Reizei Mako" Tsukiyo no ban ni pon poko pon pon Gekkabijin no mukaezake Tankudesanto murisuruna Hayane hayaoki muri suru na Sanmon son shite hakuchuumu Koboreochisou tan'ishu Yotakasoba! Kuruppe no kanata ni Sotsugyou shousho Kore ga watashi no senshamichi! ---- Miho Nishizumi "Goban, shachou, Nishizumi Miho!" Kyuupora kara kao dashite Gatagata fu seichi nikkoniko Kariusu bittoman muridakedo Tayorinakunai sokohakato Jaaman guree ni kibou o komete Ureshii koto dake wakachi ao Gohan kai! Taisetsuna hitotachi Mamoritai tomodachi! Kore ga watashi no senshamichi! ---- Ankou Team Oshiri ni hibiku bui juuni Narereba kore de Kokochi yoi Konomi no ritai ni hakikaete Mezasu wa kanata no furaggu sha Kiyoku yasashiku isamashiku Yamato Nadeshiko otomesabi Hodohodo ni Minna genki ni Susume Panzer Vor! (Cheers!) Kore ga watashitachi no senshamichi! Kore ga watashitachi no sensha-dou.......!! (Cheers!) |-|English Lyrics= ---- Saori Takebe "First! Radio Operator! Takebe Saori!" Moving with fantasy-like maneuver, we'll roll through the bocage and meet that fated person My excitement is like an AP round! It'll pierce straight through your heart! I don't care if the armor's thin or the armament is weak! This and that are different! Love's like a blitzkrieg! We're soldiers in white kimonos! This is the way of the panzer I follow! ---- Hana Isuzu "Second! Gunner! Isuzu Hana!" Count the number of storks in the cold. The heart of a tank is like that of an iris laevigata It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance! I'll use this metal beast to melt away the snow like an arctic soldier! The bearing rings are like sunflowers. Front idlers are like dandelions. Snow, moon, and flowers! Gallons of oil and a single flower in a vase are parts of my life This is the way of the panzer I follow! ---- Yukari Akiyama "Third! Loader! Akiyama Yukari!" This heavy tank will rip apart its enemies with its single 75mm cannon! These schüzen are worth going crazy over! It's almost shameful how much territory this tank's covered! Sevastopol! Wisła River! French African Ardennes! Wherever it might be! Panzers are my life! My life is like a panzer! This is the way of the panzer I follow! ---- Mako Reizei "Fourth! Driver! Reizei Mako!" On a well moonlit evening, we'll go bouncing forward. A Night-Blooming Cereus is like my aspirin in the morning Don't force a tank desant! Don't forcefully sleep and wake up early! I feel like I lost a farthing. Time to daydream! My instant noodles are about to spill! Beyond this madness awaits my graduation certificate! This is the way of the panzer I follow! ---- Miho Nishizumi "Fifth! Commander! Nishizumi Miho!" I'll stick my head out of the cupola and look around these grounds with a smile I can't be as great as Carius or Wittmann, but I can try my hardest! I'll throw my aspirations into this German gray hull. I'll share the happiness! Let's have a feast! All these people I care for, I want to protect them! This is the way of the panzer I follow! ---- Anglerfish Team Once you get to the rumble of the V12 engine, it'll start to be reassuring. Change the essence of your likes and your goals will become the flagship over the horizon Pure, kind, valiantly, and with all of the womanly virtues, take it easy Everyone move forward with energy! Panzer Vor! (Cheers!) This is the way of the panzer I follow! This is Our Sensha-dō.....!! (Cheers!) |} Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Songs